Users of mobile devices are constantly seeking improved performance and experiences. However, from a network provider's perspective, maintaining consistent performance while conditions change can be quite challenging. For example, performance characteristics can change across networks and within networks depending on, for example, traffic load, resource use, resource availability, available bandwidth, time of day, device location, channel condition within a cellular site, and a network's capabilities of supporting various applications. Attempts to address this problem typically have relied on centralized solutions that entail heavy signaling overhead to renegotiate the performance parameters that can be made available to a device as network conditions change.